The Scions of Toliman
"If all things must inevitably end, we shall delay the inevitable until the end of time." The Scions of Toliman, named for the Toliman system in which Alyra Noveria was born, also known as Alpha Centauri, act similarly to mercenaries - lending out almost any service to almost anyone - for the right price. It was founded by the Seeker of Time, Alyra Noveria, and the Mirage of Void, Azar'zer, as a means of obtaining funding for an unknown purpose. The two founders hold absolute power over the faction and its' base of operations, HELIOS Station. The Scions of Toliman are, technically, their own nation, if only due to sheer size. HELIOS itself contains enough housing for over 100,000 people per square kilometer, and has approx. 150,000 square kilometers of housing space, making it capable of holding - and sustaining - almost 15 trillion inhabitants with ease. Effectively all of these inhabitants are members of the Scions of Toliman, though not all are. Organization The owners and leaders of the faction are Alyra Noveria and Azar'zer. Their word is higher than any other within the faction. Below them are two hand-picked lieutenants,who relay orders between the Seeker of TIme and the Mirage of Void, and the other members. Finally, there are the ordinary members. They are simply a part of the faction, and have all the benefits that come with it, but are not above anyone else. Members *Alyra Noveria, the Seeker of Time - Leader, Founder *Azar'zer, the Mirage of Void - Leader, Founder *Hokus - Alyra's Lieutenant *Z20 - Mirage's Lieutenant *Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo - Member *Blakuul - Member *Hope Xorous - Member *Exsu - Member *Zero - Member *Melody Noveria - Member *Orcus Noveria - Member *Miri - Member *Tsurugi - Member *Jellal Fernandes - Member * Starr Xorous - Member NPC Characters *E.S.S.U EXCELSUS - Equipped with a Teleportation Device, Hooked up with a station-wide detection system as to detect creatures, movement and such, creatures are identified as Authorized or Unauthorized and is judged as such, It seeks out and terminates intruders. *E.I.S.U BLADE WOLF - Equipped with several types of cloaking devices, and supression devices which supresses ki and whatnot, it is usually sent out to a planet or another station which has information that is needed to be stolen, It has a tail with three fingers which can change data and hack computers with relative ease, it uses its tongue as a sort of USB, It can hold up to 850EB. *Countless robots aboard the station *Countless lifeforms aboard the station Faction Upgrades *Private Battegrounds *Private Training Grounds *Private RP Area *Job Board *Membership Expansion - 25 Support Bonuses from Sparring *Hokus and Alyra - 6 spars **Alyra gains +5% Speed, Damage, Max HP, +5 Rush Count, +15% Regen when on the same team as Hokus **Hokus gains +11 Rush Count, +16% speed and damage when on the same team as Alyra *Alyra and Yamisei - 2 spars **Alyra gains +3% Speed, Damage, Max HP, +8 Rush Count when on the same team as Yamisei **Yamisei gains +5 Rush Count, +10% Speed and Damage when on the same team as Alyra *Melody and Jellal Fernandes - 1 spar *Melody and Alyra - 1 spar Faction Jobs The Blade of Oblivion *'Location': Depths of Space *'Description': The Centauri Imperium was not defeated in its' entirety. HELIOS Station has detected a signal originating from an advanced combat unit - a signal belonging to a unit with the serial number ARC-3N-4B. Take it out. *'Difficulty': Prepare To Die *'Reward': 100k Zeni, Custom Saga-Grade Item *'Available Slots' - NOTICE: Anyone may join this job. Feel free to add additional shots. **Prynce **Alyra Noveria **Melody Noveria **Zero **AS Zeus **Miri **Monarch **Moeru **Melisa **Forte **Shintaro/Mystral **Tsurugi Kyousuke **Jellal Fernandes/Mystogan ** Bastion Allara ** Zeou Kai Gather Top Secret Intel *'Location': Pilaf's Castle *'Description': Emperor Pilaf's home has been turned into a top secret military organization in an attempt to destroy all the Aliens on Earth with a new super weapon. Infiltrate the base and sabotage the weapon to ensure the safety of all life on Earth. *'Difficulty': Medium *'Reward': 25,000 Z *'Available Slots' **AS Zeus The Supernova Problem *'Location': Depths of Space *'Description': The stars at the center of the galaxy are beginning to orbit each other and collapse. All you need to do is destroy a few of them to ensure the safety of the nearby planets. *'Difficulty': Easy *'Reward': 15,000 Z *'Available Slots' **Exsu **Mirage Infiltration (Completed) *'Location': West City *'Description': A bank vault harbors a very potent magical artifact that must not be kept in the corrupt owner's hands. Go "appropriate" it. *'Difficulty': Extreme *'Reward': 50,000 Z, Magical Amplifier. *'Available Slots' **Forte